Une vie rêvée
by Mes-Fics-Mes-Histoires
Summary: Une affaire, un Djinn, une collaboration, une découverte... La vie de Cléo Daner est très mouvementée, mais quand elle rencontre son père biologique tout se complique. (Mary devient un démon)
1. Une collaboration très dure

**Chapitre 1 : Ma fiction se passe a partir du moment ou Jessica meurt… Mary Winchester devient un démon, John Winchester n'as pas vraiment disparu mais Dean pense que oui. Je ne suivrai pas les événement de la série, ou du moins, il ne seront pas en même temps que la série…**

* * *

_**Salut ! J'espère que ma fiction va vous plaire ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

* * *

**Point De Vue Externe**

**-Cléo, on a une affaire !** Hurla une jeune femme blonde depuis le salon

**-J'arrive Laura ! Dis a Cloé de faire son sac !** Hurla une petite brune en retour

**-C'est fait !** Dit ladite Cloé depuis le couloir de l'étage

Les deux filles qui étaient a l'étage descendirent dans le salon, leurs sac sur le dos.

**-Dis Lau' ? C'est quoi comme affaire ?** Dis la brune, un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix.

**-Dix-huit femmes sont mortes a Cicero dans l'Indiana. Trace dans le cou, elles avaient des enfants.**

**-Changelings ?** Demanda Cloé plus par sécurité qu'autre chose

**-Je penche plus pour un Vampire…** Murmura la seule chasseuse expérimentée du groupe.

**-Pourquoi ?** Cria la jeune blonde en protestant

**-Ou un Djinn…** Proposa pensivement Cloé

**-Bon les filles ! On y va !** Ordonna Cléo a ses « sœurs »

Les filles suivirent Cléo jusqu'à la voiture ou elle s'était assise a la place du conducteur, un vielle habitude. Ne lui demandez pas de conduire ou elle vous répondrai « C'est ma magnifique voiture, donc ma voiture, ma conduite ! » Ladite voiture, était une magnifique Camaro SS de 1969 bleue.

Point De Vue de Cléo

Je pense que récapituler ce qui me caractérise serait une bonne idée . Alors je me présente, je suis Cléo Daner, j'ai 16 ans. J'ai été adoptée par Jane Daner et Greg Daner, j'ai deux sœurs adoptives, Laura : une blonde aux yeux bleus, elle a 15 ans et Cloé : une brune aux yeux noisette, elle a 16 ans. On a aussi un frère adoptif : Kyle, il est roux au yeux verts et il a 13 ans. Je suis brune aux yeux verts. Mes parents biologiques sont Mary Winchester et John Winchester, j'ai deux frères biologiques : Dean et Sam. Je suis une chasseuse depuis que Lelia, ma sœur adoptive, est morte a cause d'un démon nommé Azazel. Cloé et Laura sont issue de familles normales et moi je suis issue d'une famille de chasseurs. Nous allons collaborer avec un chasseur, mon père


	2. Une rencontre choquante

Chapitre 2 : Laissez moi des reviews ! Dites ce que vous en pensez

* * *

Point De Vue de Cloé

Cléo conduisait depuis plus de 3 heures et commençait a fatiguer. Elle était sûrement stressée a l'idée de rencontrer son père biologique, elle pensait que son père ne voulait pas d'elle mais elle ne savait pas la vérité. John Winchester était venu a la maison quand Cléo était partie chasser un Trickster a Boston, elle voulait le chasser seule. Bref, John nous avait dit qu'il avait fait adopter Cléo pour la protéger de ce milieu, mais qu'il avait échoué. Depuis, on la laisse respirer.

**-Cloé, prends le volant s'il te plaît…** Demande Cléo d'une voix fatiguée

**-Évidemment !** Dit-je

Je pris le volant très étonnée de la demande de Cléo. Nous étions a une heure de Cicero et laura dormait a l'arrière et Cléo lisait les journaux pour savoir si d'autres meurtres correspondaient.

_**ELLIPSE D'UNE HEURE ET DEMI**_

Point De Vue de Cléo

Nous etions dans la voiture avec John, l'ambiance était glaciale.

**-Cléo… Je suis désolé. Mary et moi voulions te préserver de ce monde !** S'excusa John

**-Arrêtez de mentir ! Mary est morte le en 1983 !** Hurlai-je

**-Mary est un démon maintenant ! Elle est morte mais le démon qui l'a tuée l'as envoyé en enfer. Ensuite son âme a été torturée pour devenir un démon !** Cria-il alors que je protestait

**-Je suis a moitié démon alors ?** Hurlai-je totalement hystérique.

**-Oui**, dit-il simplement.

Je préférais me taire, j'allais commencer a être violente sinon. L'ambiance était encore plus glaciale qu'auparavant et je me demandais a quoi ressemblait Dean et Sam

**-Comment vont Dean et Sam ?** Demandai-je timidement

**-Bien, Dean chasse et Sam est a Stanford…**

**-Vous étiez tellement insupportable et odieux qu'il a préféré partir ?** Dis-je avec sarcasme

**-Ne me réponds plus jamais de cette façon, tu m'entends ! JAMAIS!** S'emporta-il brusquement

**-Alors dis moi a quoi ressemblent mes frères ! Ceux que tu ne m'as jamais donné l'occasion de connaître !** Criai-je

**-Tu ressemble beaucoup a Sam, mais tu a apparemment le caractère de Dean, sa détermination, son agressivité, tu est un peu comme un Dean dans le corps de Sam.**

**-Bref, ou est ce Djinn ?** Dit Cloé pour changer de sujet

**-Sûrement chez une nouvelle victime…**

(NDA : Je ne suis pas très douée pour les enquêtes et tout alors… Je vais tout simplement la sauter)

_**ELLIPSE DE TROIS JOURS**_

Nous avions trouvés le Djinn et étions parties a Chicago pour que je bosse dans un bar, on chasse pendant huit mois et je bosse dans le bars musicaux pendant un mois, quand on a plus d'argent on utilise nos fausses cartes de crédit. J'adore chanter alors je chante et on me payes.

**-Tu prévoit quoi ?** Demande Cloé alors qu'elle installait ses vêtements dans la chambre du motel

**-Les trucs habituels, sûrement du Britney, du Michael et d'autres trucs. Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour savoir…**

Je travaillais une heure plus tard et je commençais a préparer ma voix. Je commençais a partir pour le boulot et y arrivais dix minutes plus tard

**-Alors Cléo, tu va chanter quoi en premier ?**

**-J'vais faire « Oops I did it again » de Britney Spears avec un chorée sexy et après je vois…**

**-T'as les fringues adéquates ?**

**-T'inquiètes pas pour ça Garry !**

Il me laissait dix minutes pour me préparer et choisir le mec pour qui je ferrais je show, une de ses exigences…

**_Dix minutes plus tard_**

J'avais enfilé mes fringue et je partais vers la scène.

**-Salut tout le monde ! Je suis Cléo Daner et je vais vous interpreter « Oops I did it again » mais je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un…** Dis-je en regardant le type que j'avais choisis

**-Toi ! Au fond ! Tu t'appelle comment ?** Dis-je en le pointant du doigt

**-Dean,** dis-il

Je fus sous le choc et lui demandait de venir avec moi

en coullise

**-C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?**

**-Le tien ?**

**-Daner**

**-Winchester**

**-T'es accompagné ?**

**-Oui**

**-Qui ?**

**-Mon frère, Sam**

**-Okay, ramène moi chez moi...S'il te plaît**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je suis ta sœur biologique**

**-J'en ai pas !**

**-Ton père m'as fait adopter, il pourra te le confirmer.**

**-Okay…**

Il restait méfiant mais me donnait une chance. Je sentais la giclée d'eau bénite arriver ! Je lui demandais encore une fois et il le fit une fois Sam dans la voitureet une fois que Dean lui ait expliqué l'histoire. Ils m'emmenèrent a leur motel pour qu'on s'explique


	3. Une bien triste nouvelle

**Hey ! Comment vous allez ? Bref, le chapitre est la alors... Profitez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Point De Vue de Dean

Sam et moi avions bouclés une affaire, un démon qui ne voulait pas nous lâcher. Bref, nous étions dans un bar, une fille arriva sur scène et me désigna comme « assistant » mais quand je lui ai dit mon nom elle avait l'air très choquée. Quand elle m'a dit que j'étais son frère je n'y ait pas cru mais quand j'ai appelé papa il m'a dit qu'elle avait dit vrai. Je ne comprends plus rien, Sammy lui fait confiance mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je dois me méfier d'elle et de ses « sœurs ». En tout cas, si c'est ma sœur elle a hérité de la belle gueule des Winchester . C'est une belle brune aux yeux verts, les cheveux courts et le visage fermé. Elle a la même tête que Sam mais elle a plus mon caractère, agressive et sarcastique. Je pense que je dois croire papa et faire confiance a cette fille.

**-Alors, tu est une Winchester ?** Dit Sam

**-Apparemment…**Dit elle doucement

**-Et les deux filles qui chassent avec toi ? **Dis-je soudainement

**-Ce sont mes sœurs adoptive, elles sont géniales !**

**-Tu chasse depuis quand ?**

**-Depuis 3ans…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Lelia, une de mes sœurs adoptives a été tuée par un démon. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…**

**-Désolé**, dit Sam d'un regard compatissant

J'ai une sœur, sa fait bizarre de se dire sa. Quand je pense que notre mère est devenue un démon ! Mais le pire dans tout sa, c'est que mon père ai bien voulu passer une nuit avec celle qui était autrefois notre mère.

Point De Vue de Cléo

Sam était très gentil, Dean un peu moins, il était moins sociable, moins aimable et plus agressif. Je suis un peu comme Dean alors que physiquement je ressemble beaucoup a Sam et je peux dire que j'ai de la chance parce qu'il très beau

-Sam, tu peux me ramener a mon motel s'il te plaît ?

-Dean, les clés !

-Attrape !

Sam attrapa les clés de la voiture et m'accompagna a mon motel. Arrivée au motel, j'appelais les filles mais remarquant qu'elles ne me répondaient pas je me couchais. Je sentis une goutte sur ma joue droite, puis une sur ma joue gauche, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Cloé et Laura au plafond, comme Lelia, le sang gouttait du ventre des filles et leurs corps enflammèrent.

**-Laura ! Cloé ! Noooooooonnn !**

Je sortis en courant de la chambre de motel, me dirigeais vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et composais le numéro de Dean

_**CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE**_

**-Allo ? **Dit il d'une voix endormie

**-Dean ? Je…. Heuuu….Laura,Cloé et…. Heuuu…. Le feu….Un démon….**

**-T'es ou ?**

**-Une cabine téléphonique au coin de Eastoner Street et de Tiger Avenue**

**-On arrive !**

_**FIN DE CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE**_

J'étais effondrée, anéantie et déboussolée mais je devais vite me ressaisir pour ne pas ressembler a une gamine ultrasensible. J'entendais le moteur de l'Impala arriver et je me relevais presque immédiatement

**-Alors ?** Demanda Sam

**-Mortes, toute les deux. Comme Lelia… **Annonçais-je doucement

**-Je suis désolé Cléo…**

**-C'est rien Dean !** Le coupais-je presque immédiatement

**-Calme toi ! **M'ordonna Sam

**-Ok. Vous pouvez m'amener a la gare ?**

**-Pourquoi ?** Protesta Dean

**-Je ne peux pas chasser seule… Je vais retourner chez les Daner**

**-Non ! Cria Sam. Tu va chasser avec nous…**

**-Je vais être un poids pour vous, un boulet, une petite chose a surveiller !**

**-On sait que t'es douée et pas faible du tout**

**-Qui vous a sorti une connerie pareille ?!**

**-John Winchester en personne**, Dit une voix derrière moi

**-John, quel plaisir de te revoir… **Dis- je avec sarcasme

**-Heureux de te revoir aussi**

**-Papa ! C'est quoi le nom du démon aux yeux jaunes ?** Dit Dean

**-Je ne sait pas**

**-Moi je sait, c'est Azazel… **Annonçais-je

**-Comment tu sait que c'est lui ? **Demanda John

**-Il a tué mes sœurs, et il ne va pas tarder a tuer Kyle**

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Sam

**-Je sait pas ….**

**-Bon, je vais partir et vous laisser… Pour longtemps**, annonça tristement John

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti, Dean soupira alors que Sam commençait a râler. Je retournais dans la voiture pour pioncer un peu et laisser les deux abrutis tranquilles.

_**ELLIPSE DE 6 HEURES**_

Je me réveilla dans une voiture entièrement inconnue avec mon flingue dans le pantalon que je serrais tout a coup, puis l'arme au poing je commençais a crier

**-Laissez moi sortir ou je tire espèce de démon !**

**-Calme toi Cléo, c'est nous… Dean et Sam… **Me dit Sam doucement

**-Désolé, je voulais pas braquer un arme sur vous… **Dis-je endormie

**-C'est pas grave, une fois Sam m'a tiré dans l'épaule**, rigola-il

**-Non !** dis-je étonnée

**-Si ! Il a même pensé que j'étais un loup garou !**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé Dean !**

**-Bon les gars, pendant que vous vous disputer moi je meurs de faim alors… **Dis-je tandis que les mecs se disputaient encore

**-Sa c'est une Winchester !** Cria Dean


	4. Ellen et Jo'

**Salut ! Désolé pour mon retard**

* * *

**Point de vue de Sam**

**-Bon les gars, pendant que vous vous disputer moi je meurs de faim alors… **Dit-elle alors que je me disputait avec Dean

**-Sa c'est une Winchester !** Cria-il

Cléo remonta dans la voiture et récupéra un truc dans son sac, elle sortit rapidement une guitare de son étui et écrivit quelque chose dessus.

**\- Je peux jouer un peu ou ça vous dérange ?**

**\- Ne te gène pas ma grande**, dis-je ravi

Je pus reconnaître _Grenade_ de _Bruno Mars _et passés les premiers accord elle se mit a fredonner, sa voix étonnamment douce était a peine audible mais les sons arrivant toujours a mes oreilles, je pus remarquer la voix incroyable qu'elle avait. Dean avait arrêté la radio et écoutait pleinement Cléo. Elle jouait chansons après chansons et quand elle commençais la 14eme chansons, elle se mit a chanter plus fort et je crus entendre des pleurs dans sa voix. La mélodie était douce et...inconnue ? Je ne savait pas qu'elle composais. Nous étions au parking du Roadhouse Harvelle et Cléo partit en courant vers Jo qui nous attendait devant la porte

**-Jo ! Comment ça va depuis le mois dernier ? **Demanda Cléo

**-Rien de neuf, donc ça va. Et toi ? J'ai appris pour Laura et Cloé, je suis vraiment désolée.**

**-J'aurai du m'y attendre.** Répondit-elle simplement

Nous entrâmes dans le vieux bar et pendant que Dean et Cléo allaient au comptoir, je passais voir Ash.

**Point de vue de Dean**

Cléo demanda rapidement un whisky et je pris une bière. Ellen nous parlait, nous demandait des nouvelles de Boby et regardait souvent Cléo qui avait posé sa tète sur mon épaule. Elle avait descendu son whisky et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle me regardait scandalisée quand je lui demandai si on pouvais aller se reposer dans une de ses chambres d'ami et je me mis a rire.

**-Ellen ! Je ne ferais jamais rien avec cet abruti ! En plus ce serait de l'inceste alors... **dit Cléo tout en riant

**-Je suis soulagée alors ! On est jamais sur de rien avec ce Casanova**

**-Je ne suis pas un Casanova**, boudais-je.

* * *

**Salut ! Je vous ai concocté un chapitre court mais nous en savons un peu plus sur Cléo donc voila... Je suis quand même assez insafisfaite mais bon on va pas y passer un an donc TADAM !**


	5. Cauchemar et globes oculaires

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne poste pas souvent mais j'ai tellement de trucs en dehors de mes cours (chant deux fois par semaine, dans trois fois par semaine et équitation trois fois par semaines) que j'ai pas le temps de bosser sur mes fictions. Dites moi comment vous trouvez le chapitre ! Bisous**

* * *

**Point De Vue de Cléo**

**-Je ne suis pas un Casanova, boude Dean**

**-On rigolait mec, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Dis-je pour l'énerver un peu**

Ellen nous amène a la vielle chambre d'amis pour que je dormes un peu mais un bruit met mon instinct de chasseur en éveil. Le léger bruit de pas que j'entends ne doit être que le fruit de mon imagination je pense quand je remarque qu'il n'y a personne derrière moi. Ellen me fait signe quand nous sommes enfin devant la petite chambre et, me jetant sur le grand lit, je fais tomber Dean sur moi. Ellen nous laisse tranquilles et quand je suis capable de m'endormir, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

_Je rentre des cours a pieds, passant par la maison de Brian et Lenny pour leur faire un petit coucou quand j'entends des pas derrière moi. Les voix peuvent arriver a mes oreilles et je peux écouter Maria, Amber, Ashley et Kimberly parler des mes horribles yeux changeant de couleur. Mes yeux sont étranges, en temps normal j'ai les yeux verts mais quand je suis en colère, ils sont totalement noirs, sans aucune parcelle de blanc, quand je suis triste, ils deviennent gris, quand j'ai peur ils sont bleus, quand je suis amoureuse ils sont roses et quand je suis heureuse, ils sont violets. Je rentre rapidement a la maison, je suis en retard et c'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci. Lelia et Mike m'attendent parce qu'apparemment Papa et Maman ne sont pas là ce soir._

_-Sort avec Laura et Cloé ce soir, Papa et Maman sont allés voir un garçon orphelin a New York pour l'adopter. Revenez a minuit d'accord pucette ? Dit Lelia alors que je sautille de joie._

_-D'accord Leli ! A ce soir. Je t'aime, dis-je pour la remercier_

_Elle rentre avec son petit copain et moi je pars en direction de chez Walter et Anthony. Je passe la soirée chez les garçons a regarder des films mais je rentre quand même a minuit a la maison comme ma grande sœur me l'a ordonné. Quand je rentre tout est éteint, je vais dans ma chambre et je me couche mais, alors que je m'endormais, je sent une goutte sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux et c'est la que je vois l'horreur, Lelia est au plafond, un immense lacération sur le ventre et cette expression de terreur, je pourrais la reconnaître entre milles, c'est l'expression que Laura et Cloé avaient sur le visage quand je leur ai montré mes yeux, j'étais en colère ce jour la et mes yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs. Je hurle, je lui crie que je suis désolée mais j'entends sa voix dans ma tête, elle me dit que si j'avais refusé de sortir, elle serait en vie. Son expression change en un léger sourire alors qu'elle prends feu, je voit qu'elle se retient de crier de douleur mais elle ne se défait pas de son sourire enfantin et quand quelqu'un me porte dehors je l'entends, j'entends Lelia me dire qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, son rire cristallin siffle une dernière fois dans mes oreilles et a ce moment, je sais que c'est fini._

Je me réveille en sueur et en pleurs, je voit Dean au dessus de moi, il me supplie de me réveiller.

**-C'est rien Dean, juste un cauchemar, dis-je pour rassurer mon grand frère**

**-Tu m'a fait peur sœurette**

**_-_C'est rien Dean, je te jure ! Dis-je alors qu'il me prends dans ses bras.**

**_-_Okay, je vais chercher Sammy et je reviens. Ne bouge pas et garde un couteau sous l'oreiller au cas ou, dis mon frère alors qu'il part vers la porte.**

**-Dean… Tu peut rester avec moi… Juste le temps que je m'endorme ?**

**-D'accord, j'irais chercher Sam plus tard.**

Dean se couche près de moi et il me prends dans ses bras musclés. Je me sent vraiment en sécurité, là, dans ce lit, dans la chaleur des bras protecteurs de Dean. Je commence a m'endormir et Dean laisse un léger baiser sur mon front, Morphée ne peut pas mieux m'accueillir.

**Point de vue de Dean**

Cléo s'est endormie, elle a eu un début de sieste agité, elle criait, elle criait un nom, Lelia. Quand elle s'est réveillée, j'étais soulagé, j'ai cru qu'elle avait des visions, comme Sammy et j'étais prêt a appeler mon petit frère pour m'aider a faire des recherches sur les yeux étranges de Cléo, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, ses yeux me faisaient peur, j'étais sur que ses yeux étaient verts mais quand elle s'est réveillée, elle avait les yeux qui formaient un parfait mélange de bleu et de gris. Je crois savoir ce que c'est mais il faut que j'en parle a la petite avant d'en parler a d'autres personnes. Je me sens proche d'elle, vraiment proche, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai posé mon regard sur elle la première fois, j'ai immédiatement eu envie de la protéger, c'était une fille magnifique sur cette scène mais il y a plus que ça, je suis aussi proche d'elle que de Sam et c'est trop bizarre pour être normal.


End file.
